Todo Cambio
by chidorisagara
Summary: -yo tengo otro favor que pedirte todavía Kagome.- la pelinegra le presto atención. -creo que es momento de que-tomo una gran bocanada de aire-empieces a gustarme.


_._

_Todo cambio, _

_Cuando te vi._

_Del blanco y negro al color _

_Me convertí_

Estaba descalzo, lastimado y confundido, pero mas que nada, molesto, una furia incontrolable lo invadía, lo hacia temblar y mandaba espasmos por todo su cuerpo, lo sentía, sus garras, su traje rojo, su piel, cada parte de su cuerpo destilaba el nauseabundo olor a sangre.

Trataba de controlarlo, pero esa cosa era mas fuerte que él, lo dominaba y mandaba a su gusto, por eso mismo, en esos momentos solo pretendía escapar, de todo y todos, para no herir a nadie, porque un poco de consciencia todavía tenia, pero no la suficiente como para no arrepentirse de sus actos después.

-esta no es la solución Inuyasha… déjame ayudarte.-sus fosas nasales se inundaron del aroma de la mujer recién aparecida entre los arbustos, tan distraído que ni la había notado, su presencia lo abrumo, sin darse cuenta retrocedió, su otra parte también conocía el efecto que ella tenia en sus actitudes.

_Y fue tan fácil Quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue entregarte mi amor _

_Con una mirada…_

-Kagome…-su voz profunda salio ronca, sus ojos rojos, de a poco tomaban una apariencia dorada, sus garras se volvían mas cortas y sus ojos seguían tristes y culpables.-tienes que irte, es peligroso-logro decir con la respiración entrecortada.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, con decisión, Inuyasha maldijo la testarudez de la muchacha.

-me voy, pero contigo-ofreció su mano a él, con una calida sonrisa, las voces de algunos demonios se escuchaban cerca, buscándolo para darle caza, en venganza de sus familiares, pero ella estaba siempre dispuesta a ayudarlo a pesar del peligro y lo envolvió completamente, lo cegó, porque en cualquier otra circunstancia se hubieran peleado para hacerla entender.

_Todo te doy, _

_Dentro de mí_

_El universo escribió_

_Que fueras para mí_

Pero ahora eso no contaba, porque tenia motivos fuertes para no dejarse caer, tenia a alguien a su lado que sabia y lloraría por él, lo extrañaría y lo odiaría al mismo tiempo.

Algo por lo que vivir, alguien con quien soñar y contar, la única que ocupaba tan plenamente su corazón, y esa era la niña tonta de kagome.

-fhe!-con su monosílabo característico acepto su pequeña mano, escaparía junto a ella, sabia que en esas condiciones no podía pelear y estar seguro de salir vivo, y no dejaría que nadie tocara un solo cabello de la sacerdotisa. Kagome tiro de él, adentrándose en la maleza, Inuyasha se dejo guiar, estaba cansado, pero extrañamente tranquilo y en paz, lo asemejo a que volvía a ser él, pero no era eso.

Ella tan torpe como siempre, tropezó con una raíz de un árbol, y él como siempre, logro tomarla a tiempo entre sus brazos-Kagome…tonta.-en respuesta, la chica sonrió nerviosa.

_Y fue tan fácil, quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue perder en tu amor_

_Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ahora soy_

-ya casi llegamos-anuncio ella.

-ya lo se, estoy lastimado, pero sigo siendo un medio demonio, olfatee el lugar hace mucho-mintió, la verdad estaba desorientado como nunca, el olor a sangre que le cubría todo el cuerpo le repugnaba cada vez mas, por eso estaba mas débil todavía.

-mentiroso-susurro haciendo un puchero con la boca, gesto que le pareció de lo mas infantil a Inuyasha.-estas exhausto, ¿piensas que no me doy cuenta? Apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie, eso te pasa por alejarte del grupo para combatir demonios que no conoces ¡idiota!-grito con los ojos aguados.

-mujer tonta, lo importante es que este vivo ¿no? No vallas a llorar…-pidió mirándola.

-¡yo no lloro!-reprocho, y sus ojos se pusieron más vidriosos.

-mira, si estas por llorar, eres realmente bipolar-la señalo con un dedo acusador.

_Antes que pase más _

_Tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir _

_que eres el amor de mi vida_

Y los quejidos y el llanto inundaron el silencioso bosque, desahogándose, Inuyasha la miro sin saber que hacer, ¿Por qué esa mujer lloraba en los momentos menos oportunos? Bueno, daba igual, de cualquier forma él nunca estaría preparado.

En silencio, sin decir nada, le dio unas suaves y pausadas palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de acallar su llanto. Kagome poco a poco dejo de llorar, enternecida por su actitud, aunque nunca lo demostraba Inuyasha era todo un caballero.

El se agacho frente a ella, dándole la espalda.

-sube, de aquí en adelante conozco el camino, no me hace falta el olfato-aseguro dándole fácil acceso para que subiera a su espalda. Kagome sonrió agradecida, aunque él no la pudiera ver, lo imaginaba, sintió como ella subía a su espalda.

_Antes que te ame más_

_Escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir _

_Que todo te di_

Apoyo su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su clavícula y reposo cómodamente, con cada respiración le deba un aire tibio al cuello de Inuyasha, que sentía una sensación agradable por la acción. El camino restante fue en silencio, tanto quizás que ella quedo total y profundamente dormida. Inuyasha prefirió dejarla descansar, ya le agradecía lo suficiente por encontrarlo.

Cuando diviso la cabaña de Kaede suspiro aliviado y apresuro el paso; Kaede se encontraba en la sala, junto a Sango, Miroku y Shippo, en cuanto los vieron llegar las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar, no hicieron mucho ruido por Kagome, Inuyasha la recostó delicadamente sobre una improvisada cama y volvió a la sala.

-¿le paso algo a Kagome?-pregunto Sango preocupada.

-no tiene nada, fue a "rescatarme" pero quedo dormida en el camino-bromeo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-debe estar cansada, fue a buscarte ella sola, sin darnos tiempo a nada-argumento Miroku sinceramente.

Él se mantuvo callado, esperando a que Kaede termine de aplicarle los ungüentos medicinales, callado y pensativo.

-imagino que le diste las gracias a Kagome ¿no? Perro desagradecido-molesto Shippo con una ceja alzada. Inuyasha se levanto ignorándolo por completo.

_Y no hay como explicar_

_Pero al menos_

_Simplemente así lo sentí_

_Cuando te vi._

La miro dormir, siempre que podía la contemplaba, le gustaba mucho esa faceta calmada de ella, pero nada se comparaba al sentimiento de hacerla enfadar. Con sutileza, rozo su mejilla, siempre de un color rosado.

-te debo muchas cosas Kagome…gracias.-susurro, se sintió mejor, estaba confesándole las cosas sin que ella se enterara, pero se las decía al fin.

-de nada Inuyasha-pego un saltito, sus orejas se movieron captando el sonido de la voz, los grandes ojos chocolates lo miraban.

-Ka-Ka-Kagome-nombro nervioso, eso no estaba en sus planes.

-no lo hago por codiciosa ni nada pero…¿puedo pedirte un favor?-pregunto tímidamente. El aun aturdido asintió levemente.-pues…lo único que te pido a cambio es que…siempre me dejes seguir cuidándote, siempre, siempre-termino risueña.

_Me sorprendió _

_Todo de ti_

_Del blanco y negro al color_

_Me convertí_

Con el corazón palpitando casi dolorosamente contra su pecho asintió afirmativamente, feliz.

-yo tengo otro favor que pedirte todavía Kagome.-comento decidido, la pelinegra le presto atención.

-dime.

-creo que es momento de que-tomo una gran bocanada de aire-empieces a gustarme.

_Se que no es fácil decir te amo_

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_Pero así es el amor_

_Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ahora soy_

Kagome lo miro impactada, él esperaba por que dijera algo, pero nada salía de su garganta, algo le impedía hablar, pero era claro que un sentimiento de alegría recorría cada una de sus venas.

-¡ash! ¿Quién te entiende? Supuestamente siempre ibas a estar conmigo y tod-

Se vio interrumpido por el inesperado abrazo de la joven, lo tomo tan de sorpresa que cayeron los dos al suelo, recibiendo él todo el impacto.

-¡oye!-se quejo.

-¡yey!-festejo con una gran sonrisa- de verdad eres lento Inu, pero te perdono porque te decidiste, no sabes cuanto tiempo espere por esto, hablando con sango, dándote celos con Koga, recibiendo consejos de hasta el pervertido del monje miroku, estaba dándome por vencida, ya francamente me iba a volver monja.-Inuyasha se quedo sin habla, ¿Cómo carajos hacia para hablar sin respirar?

_Antes que pase más_

_Tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir _

_Que eres el amor de mi vida_

Con una media sonrisa le acaricio la cabeza. Pero pronto la información recién dicha dio vueltas en sus pensamientos.

-Kagome-susurro muy lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto despreocupada.

-¿Qué es eso de "dándote celos con koga"?-imito su voz de forma patética, pero Kagome no le presto atención a eso, había metido la pata.

-ah, bueno, eso es…jajajajajajaja ¡no! Basta Inuyasha.

-cállate, es un castigo por ser desleal-él se reía junto a ella, haciéndole cosquillas que la hacían reír exquisitamente, de forma natural.

_Antes que te ame más _

_Escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir _

_Que todo te di_

Los dos reían sinceramente, ¿Por qué negar que eran felices juntos? Las estruendosas carcajadas inundaban la habitación, dándole vida.

-jajaja…ya no puedo mas-expreso Kagome con las mejillas arremolinadas y los cabellos desordenados.

-no aguantas nada-se quejo Inuyasha poniendo su pose india y recuperando un poco la compostura. Era inusual esa actitud en él ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¡que tierno!-exclamo tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos apretándolas un poquito, pero las abandono para pasar a sus orejas, que eran mucho mas entretenidas, suaves y lindas.

-kagome…-llamo molesto.

-¿ajam?

-¡no te abuses!

_Y no hay como explicar_

_Pero al menos Simplemente así lo sentí_

_Cuando te vi._

_Todo cambio Cuando te vi.…_

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos!: no se como me quedo, espero que bien :) la canción es de Camila y se llama como el titulo (¿Qué poco original no? XD) "todo cambio". Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos a todos los que lo leyeron y cuídense mucho.


End file.
